


A new day

by Mmjohns (orphan_account)



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [12]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a night at the bar has interesting consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new day

Good day ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this new tale, now I know that due to recent episodes this will definitely have to go under Alternate Universe but hey that's part of the fun of it.

I know some of you may not like this pairing but please if you don't like it don't read it

As always I have to say any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome and feel free to review. So I'll just say that as always only characters you don't recognise are mine I have no claim to any of the others. Enjoy the story

 

The sun cascades through the curtains it's golden rays causing Kensi to slowly come around, blinking slightly she looks around her at the sparsely furnished room, then she feels someone moving next to her

"Good morning" she hears him say

"C-Callen" she questions

"Kensi" Callen proclaims stunned then looking down at his current state of dress asks "What happened? Do you remember?"

Kensi groans as her headache makes itself known "I don't know last thing I remember we were still at the bar and Sam and Deeks had just left, though judging by the way we're dressed I think I can guess"

"Kensi, I'm so sorry, It's my fault I shouldn't have, i

"Callen, stop, don't, it's not how I imagined it happening but I'm not sorry it did"

"W-what, are you saying" Callen asks shocked

"Callen, I like you, I have for a while now"

"What about Deeks I thought you two with your thing would end up together"

"Deeks is a good guy but he's not my type, what I mean is, he's not you"

"Kensi, kens you don't know what you're saying, you can't like me"

"Any why pray tell is that"

"You know why, you don't want to get involved with my issues, it's not safe for anyone, let alone someone I care about"

Kensi grabs him by the face and firmly plants her lips on his then says "Now I have your attention listen up, you're not the only one with issues, and I know it won't be easy but nothing worth doing ever is"

"But Kens why, why me"

"Because you're smart loyal and one of the most caring people I know, do you remember back When I joined OSP, I immediately knew that from the moment I walked through that door you would put any of us before yourself" Then she leans over and places her hand on his lap "Besides you obviously feel something for me and I definitely feel something for you "

"Kensi, please "

"Please what Callen?"

"Please don't, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself"

"I don't want you too" she says leaning over to kiss him

Needless to say not a lot of discussion happened that morning

It was that evening when reality came knocking in the form of Sam

"G, G where are you? You were supposed to be at my place for dinner half an hour ago" Sam calls walking towards the bedroom "I swear Michele will expect one hell of an answer"

Kensi and Callen scramble to get their clothes before Sam comes through the door but all they manage to do is become more tangled up in the sheets. The look on Sam's face as he walks in is somewhere between shock and hysterical laughter, it's not until he says "Well I suppose that's a decent excuse" that Callen relaxes

Callen looks at Sam for a moment before saying "Uhh Sam can you give us a moment here please"

"Sure thing G But you get to explain to 'chelle what happened tonight"

When they eventually emerge from the bedroom after getting dressed they walk into the lounge room they find Sam sitting in he armchair with a big smile on his face as they enter he says "So what's new"

"Sam, not now, please" Callen says looking at his partner who looks a little too happy for Callen's liking

"Ok G, we can discuss this later, hey Kensi do you want to join us back at mine I'm sure Michelle wouldn't mind"

"Sorry Sam but I'm just going to go home thanks anyway " she says then she leans down and pecks Callen on the cheek "I'll talk to you later"

Sam just watched this with a large smirk on his face, when Callen sees he looks at Sam and says "Oh just shut up"

"I didn't say anything"

"You didn't have to it was written all over your smirking face, let's go then before Michelle gets even madder at me"

It is less than a minute after getting in the car to drive to Sam's that the interrogation starts

"So you and Kensi huh, when'd that happen"

"Sam" Callen says in a warning tone

"Oh come on G we've been partners for how long and I didn't even know something this important"

"Sam drop it, please"

"So you asked her to move in with you yet" Sam asked with a perfectly straight face

"Sam I swear I will jump from this car"

"Ok, OK, but you know Michelle is going to what to know what's so important that her pot roast had to wait"

They barely get in the door before Callen is confronted by an annoyed Michelle Hanna

"G Callen you better have a damn good reason why you are late"

"Oh he does 'Chelle he does" Sam supplies helpfully

"I'm waiting"

"Michelle I'm sorry I was with someone and lost track of time"

"And who pray tell were you with"

"A friend" Callen supplies enigmatically only to be undone by Sam saying

"He was with Kensi"

"And what was happening that …. Oh, in that case no apology necessary, why didn't you bring her with you" Michelle asks turning her attention onto Sam.

"She was unfortunately unable to come" says Callen "but she did say thanks for the invitation"

"Ok then, well dinners waiting, let's go before it gets cold"

Callen spends the next few hours getting grilled by Sam and Michelle before he finally pleads off saying he needs to get home as he is tired and has plans the following day.

When Callen eventually gets home he calls Kensi

"Hey Kens"

"Hey G, sorry about before, and about leaving you alone with Sam"

"That's ok, I understand, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow and hang out"

Yeah, I'd like that, how about we go for breakfast say 7.30 on the Santa Monica Pier?"

"Yeah, I'd like that see you then"


End file.
